


Tickle attacks

by TheRaptorOFire



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mariana decides this one night her and Alistair can share a tent, she learns to regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle attacks

“Alistair I swear!”

He had Mariana pinned between the bed roll and himself as he tickled her relentlessly.

“No, I’m going to find _all_ your tickle spots” he laughed as she squirmed under him.

Their laughing could be heard by the others, who were trying their best to block them out. Which was easier said than done as Alistair’s voice tended to carry.

She started to tear as he tickled her sides, then suddenly the both of them yelp.  
Wondering what had happened Leliana and Morrigan came over.

Leliana all but giggled as both Mariana and Alistair were struggling under their collapsed tent.

“Maker, Alistair I warned you!” she popped her head from under the tent, tears running down her face as she catches her breath.

He popped his head out from the tent, his face red from laughing. “It’s not _my_ fault you kicked the support beams”

“You both are but perfect for one another” Morrigan said as she crossed her arms.

He grins jumping on her and pinning her down again, returning to his tickle attacks as she yells at him to stop again.


End file.
